Disrespect means only one thing
by CDithery
Summary: Rachel was disrespectful to Quinn and now it's up to Santana to deal with it. Warning: contains spanking.


**This is just a short one-shot that I decided to post since it's been long that I haven't gotten out a story. I'm looking for longer story ideas, so if you have any, please feel free to suggest yours. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>A distant greeting comes from the other side of the line when Rachel calls. She bites her lip softly and waits for Santana to come to the phone properly before she would speak.<p>

"Hey baby, I'm sorry, I was just tangled up in this Christmas decorations. What's up?" The raven haired girl asks through the phone and Rachel has to throw at least one more pleading look at Quinn before answering sadly.

"Um," she starts uncertainly and Santana instantly stops in her tracks back at home.

"Come on, Rae, the faster the better," Santana hurries her, because she is far away from being finished with the lights on her tree. She can sense that Rachel got into some kind of trouble before she even says it.

"I, uh, kinda broke a rule," Rachel gives her the answer and Santana can surely hear Quinn giving her a simple one-word warning before she continues. "I broke a rule."

"Which rule did you break?" The Latina asks, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. She knows that she'll have to be the one to deal with the punishment part of it because Quinn doesn't follow through often, so she needs to know what Rachel has done.

"The, um, no disrespecting you or Quinn one," Rachel responds quietly, fidgeting slightly as she keeps her gaze down and away from Quinn.

"Uh huh, okay then, you're coming back on tomorrow, right? So we'll talk about it more then. I need you to be on your very best behavior today so you don't get into any more trouble."

"Okay, San," Rachel quietly replies and then looks up at Quinn to see if she can finish up the conversation. She only gets a nod in confirmation to her unspoken question. "I'm gonna go now, I'm sorry I was bad, really," she throws in the apology in hopes that it would somehow ease the punishment she is most likely getting, but knows that it's probably in vain.

"Give the phone to Quinn, baby," Santana softly orders and Rachel is quick to comply, taking it as a sign to leave them alone for the talk.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Quinn spoke immediately.

"Why are you sorry, babe?" Santana confusedly questions, taking a moment to sit down and then turning her full attention back to her girlfriend.

"Because I can't ever go through with it. I know you don't like it," she wants to continue and say something else, but Santana stops her plan with speaking up.

"No, honey, it's okay. Someone has to and if I don't, then how will she ever learn not to do it anymore, huh?" The Latina asks tenderly and Quinn nods her head, knowing that she couldn't be heard.

"But you always seem to do it, I just feel bad that you have to be the one to discipline her; we're both in this together," the blonde continues to struggle with the fact.

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry about that, sweetie. It's alright, I promise," it's like Santana knows exactly what Quinn needs to hear in that moment.

"Okay," she relents, swallowing thickly. "I'm gonna go now, lunch time. We'll be there tomorrow by this time at the latest, are you going to be free?"

"Yeah, I think so. Come straight to my house and I'll be waiting for you two. I love you, Q," she says with a sigh following quickly afterwards.

"I love you, too, and will see you soon."

* * *

><p>Over the past year that they've been together, Rachel has learned not to push Santana's buttons more if she's already in trouble. So when she and Quinn get home and Santana greets her with a loving kiss on her lips, she knows that she won't be off the hook for much longer.<p>

"Did you think about what you did wrong last night?" Santana asks her after she greets Quinn as well and she can only nod in response. "Okay then, I don't think we need corner time beforehand. Go on up to my room and I'll follow you quickly," she commands softly, turning to Quinn after Rachel complied.

Rachel can hear her saying that it's okay and then kissing her again and Santana then catches up with her, taking her hand caringly and walking over to the room together.

The Latina settles on the bed with Rachel standing next to her before she asks. "So what are we here for?" She questions much softer than Rachel thought she would, looking up at her.

"I was being disrespectful to Quinn, ma'am," Rachel responds hesitantly, fidgeting with her fingers until Santana stops her. "And that's not allowed," she adds because she can sense the next question if she didn't say it.

"That's right. Come on, baby, over my knee," the taller of them says and then leans towards her nightstand, opening a drawer and pulling out a hairbrush that adds a particular sting to the spanking.

She easily lifts up Rachel's skirt once she's in position and sets her hand on Rachel's butt. Her right hand is settled on Rachel's back, to sooth her as much as she could.

The smacks with her hand start off slowly, building up the promptness and the sting steadily. Rachel knows that this is just a warm up, but that doesn't stop her from putting her hands down and around Santana's ankle for keeping herself in place. She's always been a lightweight when it came to spanking, so the first whimpers come much faster than anyone would expect it.

Santana's hand doesn't stop until Rachel's butt cheeks are a nice shade of pink and she's moving around a bit. She's never been the one to prolong any punishment, whether it's with Rachel or Quinn, so the first smack of the hairbrush comes quickly after she's stopped.

Rachel's squirming around gets much worse with time and the spanks come faster and fasted with the wooden hairbrush. Santana doesn't make any pauses at all, except when she needs to capture Rachel's legs in between hers. She continues swiftly, planting a smack after a smack without any lectures. They've already been through this rule so many times and Rachel knows what she's supposed to do and not.

The Latina stops completely with the spanking when she knows by Rachel's crying and sobbing that she's reached her limit. She lets the diva rest for some time, softly rubbing her lower back in comfort.

"San," Rachel sniffles, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby," is the response she gets at first. "Let's not let it happen again, huh?"

"I'll try, I promise," Rachel replies quickly and Santana helps her up to her feet promptly after. "Could I take a shower?"

"Of course. I'll be downstairs with Q. I haven't seen my girls in four days, I want to cuddle a little," she answers honestly, enveloping Rachel in a much needed hug.


End file.
